


I Put a Spell on You (Because You're Mine)

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bruce died, Tim inherited more than his mentor's spellbooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: DickTim, Tim is a motherfucking sorcerer

Having a human familiar was more than a little taboo—there was an entire sect dedicated to the capture and punishment of sorcerers who stepped out of line—but Dick had been playing the role since he was a small child following in the shadow of Bruce’s cloak. Actually, Dick frowned, he had trouble remembering why he wasn’t Bruce’s familiar anymore, just an overwhelming sadness and then—The young man blinked unsure what he’d been thinking about. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned, not sure who he expected to see.

"Tim."

The younger man tucked a piece of hair behind Dick’s ear and studied his face for answers to a question Dick didn’t know, then pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"Yes."


	2. Sealed With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayTim fairy tale au

Climbing to the highest room in the tallest tower, it was like something out of the stories his mother used to read to him, the stories that Jason had taken over reading to her as her health deteriorated and then read by himself after she was gone. Only he wasn’t face to face with an imprisoned princess or a fire-breathing dragon, which was just as well because Jason wasn’t sure if he needed to be rescuing or fighting the man in front of him.

“Been a while, huh, big bird?”

Dick cocked his head at the familiarity, poised to react to an attack, then he furrowed his brows and his stance faltered.

“Jason?” he said as if unsure of even the word, his eyes widened. “Jason.”

He took a half-step forward, elation and horror and pain flickering across his features with dawning clarity.

“Og ot peels.”

Jason caught Dick under his arms as he crumpled and glared at Bruce’s former protégé who had appeared in the doorway, alarmed and hand still outstretched from casting, and who had obviously inherited more than the dead sorcerer’s spellbooks.

"You like to strut around the place in the old man’s clothes too?"

Tim scowled at him, “He’s a familiar, he needs a sorcerer.”

Jason hefted Dick into a bridal carry and laid him on a nearby settee before facing Tim.

"Like he needs you screwing with his head?"

"I didn’t cast the memory charm. I just maintain it."

"Because that makes it so much better. You’re gonna burn him out."

"He’s already burning out," Tim said quietly. "All those years with Bruce and then Slade—"

He cut himself off and wrapped his arms around himself.

"All I can do is mitigate the damage to his mind."

"While tapping into his raw magic which is causing the damage. Nice logic there."

"I don’t have a lot of other options. Traditional familiars only help so much. So unless you want to volunteer shut up and get out."

"Fine."

Even as the word left his mouth Jason was yelling at himself for agreeing to something so stupid. The was a reason, a lot of reasons, human familiars were a bad idea. He’d had some pretty painful firsthand experience with a few of them but at least he’d gotten through it with his mind, mostly, intact.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," not just a bad idea, but a Bad Idea, "seriously."

Tim studied him, like he was somehow plotting, which nope, sorry, Jason hadn’t thought that far ahead although his thoughts were going a mile a minute now, then glanced at Dick’s sleep-slack face. Pale eyes hard with determination, he crossed the room and pulled Jason down into a firm, dry kiss. It tasted different than Bruce’s, colder and sweeter but still that familiar crackling of ozone. Tim pulled back just enough to draw breath, his lips moving against Jason’s.

“Ouy era dnuob ot em.”


End file.
